Lemp Mansion
' Lemp Mansion' is the sixteenth episode of the sixth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Let's face it, the Lemp family had some issues. The brewery masters had a beautiful mansion, which stands as a landmark in St. Louis, Missouri. Tragically, the patriarch and three of his children took their own lives inside. Are their ghosts still lingering around the 32-bedroom family home? The TAPS team is about to find out! Among the reports in "the office" (A.K.A. the room where William Lemp committed suicide) are feelings of uneasiness and of being watched. The bar, meanwhile, was once the bedroom of Charles Lemp, who shot his dog before killing himself. People claim they always see him throughout the house with his pet at is side. In the Atrium, once Julia Lemp's sitting room, people have seen animals. Chairs have moved around, seemingly by themselves, and one time a chair refused to move when someone tried to pull it out. In the basement, which was once a wine cellar, people have been locked in inexplicably. Witnesses also say they've felt people staring at them. In the attic, some have seen shadows and noticed a gentleman that carries a particular odor. There are so many reports of activity that the team has had to install several cameras and cover many rooms. Staring in the attic are team leaders Jason and Grant, who admit the place has a creepy feel. Then again, it is an attic. An entity instantly begins communicating with the two via the K-II in ways not often seen! While Grant is talking to the entity near the chair, Jay sees a shadow cross by the other door. Whoa. "Was that you walking by us?" Grant asks the entity. And the K-II lights up like a Christmas tree. Whoa! Freaky! But as fast as it started, the K-II conversation stops abruptly. Maybe the spirit got bored? Downstairs in the office, K.J. and Brit hear a strange groan and note an extremely high EMF reading. Brit notes that people come into the mansion having heard it was haunted -but he notes that some of the noises could just be "old house sounds." Meanwhile Kris and Amy roam the first floor, chasing shadows and running EVP. They follow the noises and shadows to the second floor but can't develop any substantial experiences. Finally, someone experiences the nasty smell! Grant and Jason find it in the Lemp bedroom- like someone hadn't showered in a long time plus decomposition. Grant nearly loses his cookies and rushes to the bathroom to inhale some fresh air. When they go back into the room, the smell is gone. Vanished from the entire floor! Later on, when Grant is in the Lavender Suite, where spirits of dogs have been said to lounge, nothing happens until something whispers into his left ear "Atlantis". Turns out, Jason was in another room and had told an entity to whisper that exact word to Grant. Then Jay does it again with the word "comet". Holy crap. How is this possible? But if it can carry words, why can't it do anything more? The guys are shocked, baffled and frustrated -what a night! The analysis came up with some new freakish evidence, and Jason and Grant present all of it to Betsy Burnett-Belanger, the current owner. As Jason says, this place is definitely haunted. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes